particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alicia Reichert
Alicia Reichert (born, 3 September 4610) was a Luthorian politician and former model. She was a member of the Imperial Diet for the Imperial Citizens Party and its last General Secretary. She was the daughter of Shaela Reichert and Adam Klopft, as well as being the granddaughter of Franz Reichert. She became the Minister of Education and Culture for the Johnson Cabinet in 4667, and later the Prime Minister for the Reichert Cabinet in 4672. Alicia Reichert died during the ICP Celebrations Attacks. Biography Early Years Alicia Reichert was born in Horncastle two years before the beginning of the last decade of the Republic. She was said to be a very happy child and very fond of her grandfather, Franz Reichert. Model career After completing basic education, Reichert began her military training but did not continue in her career or in more advanced studies, but was instead invited by many firms wishing to see her as a model, she accepted this as she did not wish to follow in the footsteps of her family in to the world of politics. Political career Despite her feelings towards politics, she started to change her mind after her grandfather passed away in 4632 and the ascension of her mother, Shaela Reichert to the position of General Secretary of the Imperial Citizens Party. She however did not decide to join the party officially until 4644, but did hold speeches and help organize fundraising for local and national elections. Reichert declared her intentions to run in the 4649 election for the Imperial Diet after receiving massive support from her fanbase from her modeling career. She was then elected into the Diet as a member on the 15 February 4649. Her mother Shaela Reichert, after 19 years as General Secretary spoke at a party congress in 4651 of her intentions to step down as the leader of the National Democratic movement, this was the result of her and the party's bad election results ever since she took office. Lyra Daeva stated that she did not intend on running in the 4651 leadership election and instead endorsed Alicia Reichert who she had nominated to the position. Edward Daeva however nominated and endorsed Alicia's brother Casval Reichert. Alicia came out on top of the election on the 15 December 4651 beating her brother, however instead of making herself the Imperatorial candidate she nominated her brother Casval to the position as a compensation for his loss at the election, commentators have stated that this shows their unique bond as siblings. Her victory speech as General Secretary-elect: I am very happy to have won the mantle of General Secretary and I believe this party with my brother Casval as our Imperator candidate will achieve a great deal of things. I intend on taking our party to become a real Moderate Right, we will reject the totalitarian HLC and will accept to sit down with all parties, even the CPL, I want to make this extremely clear, our party will from now on not work with the HLC in any way. The CPL might fight the Empire with reforms, but the HLC is destroying the Empire's image and turning the citizens against it... they are a bigger threat and we will combat them with all means necessary. All Hail the Empire! As General Secretary Her first act as General Secretary, aside from nominating her brother to Imperatorial candidate, was to begin to decrease her mothers authoritarian policies and influence over the party, this together with rejecting the extreme authoritarian Holy Luthori Church. Premiership Death Her last speech, minutes before her death: Friends, family, my fellow imperial citizens... it has now been one hundred years of our struggle, the struggle to restore the Empire.... which my father, Franz Reichert was finally able to do in 4621. Our mission changed since then, our mission became that of protection of the Empire and I must say, we have been able to secure the protection of it and hopefully we can protect it as long as the world exists. Let us celebrate this glorious day for this glorious land! All Hail Our Glorious EMPIRE!